Transforms, such as the fast Fourier transform, are signal processing algorithms used in communication systems and other systems that make use of frequency domain signal processing. Some signal processing algorithms are designed to operate with a single large memory. Other algorithms operate with smaller memories. However, the algorithms designed for small memories do not generate transforms as efficiently as desired for use in modem communication systems. For these and other reasons there is a need for an apparatus and method for generating transforms efficiently in a memory constrained environment.